imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale hours
PRE-PROGRAM: PRE-PROGRAM - 44 STUDENTS REMAINING As four big speedboats with eleven students each were moving away from the harbor where the bus that had lead them so far was left behind, the atmosphere on each boat was getting better and better. 44 senior students from Elmsville High were chatting, sleeping, eating, listening to music, reading, playing video games or simply enjoying the view as they were on their way towards a small island where their study and mini-vacation trip would be held. Of course, going towards an island seemed a bit odd for a simple study trip but apparently, each of them was required to go. What also already could’ve been foreshadowing was the fact that each of them in their letter about the upcoming trip was asked to only take a shoulderbag with personal possessions for the trip with them, with the intention that they’d be walking around a lot and so they shouldn’t take any big suitcases or trolleys with them.While their homeroom teacher Mr Brooks seemed very withdrawn this afternoon (their bus had left at 4 PM from their school – they had been given the day off on Friday to prepare for the trip - and driven for four hours before they had reached the harbor), many students didn’t seem to notice. The time from the harbor to the island was about an hour, they were told. If they didn’t notice Mr Brooks being withdrawn, they perhaps just chose not to pay attention to it. The other teacher, Mr Marin, who had come along seemed perfectly alright, walking around the boat to talk a little to the students on it. The weather was rather sunny but windy as well and still rather cold for early April. Most of the students were mainly thinking about the exams that were coming up after this trip. During the full second to last week of April, they would take pre-exams, followed by a week and a half of their ‘real’ and final exams for each subject in May and then… then they would graduate. Picked alphabetically by their last names in the class roster, the first eleven students on the list were on a boat together. The first boat contained the class-clown Connor Abernathy, the prissy and popular Muslima called Qamra Aden, the free-spirited and cheery Elizabeth “Lizzie” Ainsworth, the more delinquent tough guy but jokester Jiro Arai, the proud and controlling, Jewish horror movie buff Kirsten “Kirsty” Avrahami, the beautiful and talented but insecure Jennie Baek and her twin brother Lennie who was a complete opposite, being lazy and with a short attention span, the chubby but kind-hearted and geeky otaku Joseph van den Berg, the class’ biggest ‘dark’ guy and seen as a creep who was obsessed with death called Irving Damon, the religious and withdrawn Simon Daniels and the hygiene obsessed and controlling basketball jock Layne Diallo. His brother Richard was number twelve on the list and so the two were separated from each other. Boat #2 contained Richard Diallo, a stoner and a very laidback guy who had a weird interest in martial arts. There was Kate Duncan, a blunt girl who often ran her mouth but had her heart at the right spot because of her being an animal activist. There was Harriet Fazer, girly and hard working and ambitious. There was Ankie Fisher, a girl who had failed a grade because of her family being poor and it wasn’t a rumor that she had earned money before as a stripper. Samantha Fitzpatrick was another very warm-hearted girl who stood up for her rights and was an animal activist as well, being close friends with Kate. Clyde Gamada was a very responsible and cheerful, good looking jock who however put immense pressure on himself by being amongst the best at sports and academics. He also had skipped a grade making him younger then others. Jason Green was an intelligent guy who knew much about survival and being outdoors but tended to look down on people who weren’t as smart as him. Dora Harris was basically a typical popular but spoiled brat, head cheerleader and loving to boss around her two side flunkies, Isabella Santos and Kalea Rivera. Ryan Michael Hawke was a risk-taker, daring, cheerful, outgoing and a jock as well, making him very liked by the girls. Harry Hodgeson was mostly described as a coward who was simply always tense and would avoid any kind of confrontation. Other then that, he was also otaku, very into music, anime and videogames. Melinda Jameson was the last one on this boat who simply was a snob, graceful and classy, yes, but simply a snob who looked down on many of her classmates. She was often around Jason, whom she thought deserved her company. Boat three contained another bunch of diverse students. Manuel Kébé was mostly busy studying and would never party or do the things normal teens do, wanting to focus on his education with a dream to be a doctor later. He also was just as much into anime and videogames as Harry and Joseph, making the three of them very close friends. Whitney Kincaid was another very high-ranked student, a brainiac with many extracurricular activities. Eurydice Kwan was a tomboy-ish girl who would hang out with guys over girls and was rather rebellious and artistic. Evan McLachlan was a plump guy who however laughed all jokes about his weight off and simply socialized with many people. He was an easy talker and believed in being nice to anyone would never hurt and a guy who tried not to hate. He also was in the basketball team but not as good as Clyde or Layne. Armando La Fata was very into arts and the theater, spending all his spare time over there. He wanted to be an actor later and other then that, he was known as very outgoing, opinioned and especially openly gay. Christine Larson was a girl from hippie parents, very sweet and often wearing more bohemian, colorful clothing and with a soft spot for animals as well. Erin Lennon was mainly seen as a cold bitch who rarely talked to anyone. Tamara Lewis was an outgoing trashtalker who would often fight with others and was in a ‘gang’ with Irving, Jiro and Ankie as being ‘the trash of Elmsville’. Kenta Nakamura was a guy with a short temper who would debate with his friends all the time and would walk around with a camcorder to film any of his classmates. Tara Nelson was a fashion expert but very in-your-face and bitchy, trying to boss others around.As the students arrived at the island and about forty minutes later, in a building that seemed a lot like a school, they were greeted by a couple of soldiers who told them to stay put or they’d shoot. Then, they left and closed the door, locking the class in. Of course, several students started to knock on the doors and after a while, Jiro and Irving tried to break in the only window that was there but found out they couldn’t. Then, gas was sprayed into the room…It was 9.40 PM by now. INT. BASEMENT – 9.40 PM Mr Brooks was looking at the spread around and now sleeping students as his soldiers walked in again, carrying a tray with forty-four collars with them and the right equipment to attach it around the students’ necks. One by one, the collars were applied. This would take approximate twenty minutes, he had been told upfront. "Are the computers in the head quarter ready?" Mr Brooks asked the soldiers, running a hand through his hair in nerve. "Yes, Sir." The soldier replied. "What about Mr Marin?" Mr Brook's voice had a bit of concern in it as he spoke.He wasn't ready for this, but he had to be. Mr Marin had been his co-worker for years and Mr Brooks knew that this teacher would not approve of something called the Program under any circumstances."I’m sorry, Sir, we did give him a choice but—" the soldier replied before Brooks interrupted him again. "What?!" "We had to eliminate him, Sir. He wasn’t going to bend one inch and he highly disapproved with his students being in the first American Program." Mr Brooks nodded but secretly, he wasn’t all that happy. He hadn’t chosen to be the instructor at all. Of course he should’ve done the right thing and just as Mr Marin, chosen not to co-operate and receive death rather then living in shame but somehow, he was simply too afraid to die. He had a family at home who needed him and his support, he had to do this so he would return home for them. He thought about his oldest, who was a 20-year-old girl with a baby boy. He shuddered at the thought of his little girl ending up on the street with a baby to support and two mouths to feed. His wife had recently gotten into an accident at work and wasn’t able to do her job anymore. She had gotten a whiplash and was stuck on the couch all day. No, he needed to support them. He needed to return home, whatever it took.Even if it meant to betray the 44 students he had taught English for six years. Students he had bonded with during the years and gotten attached to. Even the students who had failed – or in Clyde Gamada’s case – skipped a grade he had started to care for during the past seven months. Now, he had to be the bad guy bringing the news. He had to watch 43 of his students die a horrible death, possibly by suicide or by being betrayed by who they thought were their best friend or their second half. Wait, did that ‘head quarter’ have a screen anyways? No, it would only show the outside of the school where a few cameras were around, or the borders of the island to see if anyone would try to escape by sea. He was told he needed to know this so he would detonate the collar of anyone hanging around the school for too long or trying to escape by sea.But now, the students were waking up. One quick check at his watch told him that it had indeed taken about twenty minutes. And they were yelling, demanding to know what was going on. Several students discovered the collars around their necks and started to scream even more, looking for their friends to check if they had the same things. He noticed Christine and Samantha coming up, crying and holding each other’s hand while leaning at his desk. "Mr Brooks, what is going on? Why do we have these collar thingy’s around our necks? Why are we here? What’s going on?!" Christine "Sunshine" Larson (girl #13) squealed at him. "We were supposed to go on a trip, what’s happening? Sir, please tell u—" Samantha Fitzpatrick (girl #8) added, choking on her words. "Get back." He simply replied. "But, Sir—" Samantha butted in before he cut her off. "I said: get back!" Mr Brooks snapped back at her, sounding tense. Samantha and Christine both headed towards their other classmates as Mr Brooks knocked on a small blackboard to get the class’ attention. Of course, everyone was too much in shock and there was too much chaos for anyone to listen to him. After having knocked a few more times, Mr Brooks yelled out. Finally, slowly, the class became silent. "Thank you, students. I’m your English and homeroom teacher Mr Brooks as you know and today’s lesson..." Mr Brooks had a hard time saying this. Everyone was looking in several states of confusion and he was here to bring the horrible news that forty-three of them were going to die in a time span of only three days. Clearing his throat, he managed to regain his confidence. "...is to kill or be killed." He finished his story with.This gave mixed responds. Connor Abernathy burst into laughter as he leaned against the wall, grabbing his stomach. Samantha and Christine looked shocked. Jiro stood up and only blinked as his mouth opened to say something. In the far right corner, Harry backed off and bit his nails, shaking uncontrollably while getting support from a fearful Joseph and Manuel. Mel only narrowed her eyes and gave him the death stare. Kirsty grabbed hold of her boyfriend while looking completely mesmerized. Analee Sewick, normally a bossy and controlling girl who had everything perfectly organized was now backing off, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even the normally very calm Jason, Tara and Ryan looked completely shocked. Layne stood up and shoved one of the desks off in progress. "This is bullsh-t! Murder is illegal, there’s no f-cking way—" Layne Diallo (boy #7) yelled out. "Watch your language, Diallo. I’m still your teacher." Mr Brooks hissed back.Layne slammed his fist down on the desk as he tried to calm down."What I was saying is that…that…this is insane. This simply can’t—" Layne bravely tried to continue."Dude, this is a belated April Fools joke, don’t you see?" Connor Abernathy (boy #1) spoke up, laughing. "Told to kill off others, what a joke." he added. "This isn’t a joke, Mr Abernaty—" Brooks told him before being cut off by another one of Connors' smartass comments."Sir, come on, I’m not buying it. Just say the two words." "This isn’t a joke! You guys have been picked for the very first American Program. It is held fifty times a year ov—" He tensely said before someone finished the sentence for him.It was Jiro Arai (boy #2), seen as a delinquent and rather violent. The fact that he knew about Battle Royale surprised him. "–over in Japan." "You know about this?!" Irving Damon (boy #5) hissed at him while grabbing him by his shirt. Irving Damon was seen as the leader of the delinquents or the 'bad' gang in school. The fact that his second-hand man knew more about this then him seemed to piss him off beyond belief."I-I read this fiction about it and—" Jiro stammered before Mr Brooks decided it was time to pull the strings again. "Silence! I’m the one talking here. And yes, Mr Arai was right, there have been 50 programs a year for many years back in Japan." He nodded at him. Which surprises me is that the full Great Republic of Eastern Asia is pretty repulsive against the western world. How did you get that novel?"Then how did the Program come over here, huh?" Jiro snapped back.Mr Brooks opened his mouth to reply before being interrupted by Tara Nelson, a typical queen bee who however had more not-so-popular friends to look better in front of. She was shielding her four friends, of which contained Samantha and Christine but also the outgoing and obnoxious Armando La Fata (boy #14) and the blunt-yet-soft Kate Duncan (girl #5). "So tell us what the f-ck is going on. Me and my girls need to know what the deal with this “program” is or we’re going to bet angry-a-licious." She snapped, making quotation marks with her fingers when saying the word 'Program'. Tara often added the suffix '-alicious' to words mainly because she thought it was cool or made her stand out in some way. "I’m only half a girl, how could you forget?" Armando added. Armando was in the drama and arts department and tended to overact on anything. It was his way to release pressure and especially now in this situation, it would make him even more overly dramatic. "Now, the rules are explained. So now let’s skip to the collars." Mr Brooks continued, ignoring Tara and her group. "Yeah, we have this f-cking dog collar around our necks, why?" Dora Harris (girl #9) spat at him. Dora Harris was the typical popular and bitchy queen bee who loved to backstab others and only had two people who had it in them to be her side flunkies, the soft-hearted but outgoing Kalea Rivera (girl #19) who was involved in an enormous amount of extracurricular actitivies and the slutty party animal Isabella Santos (girl #20). There were two Isabellas in this class but Santos was the extreme slutty one out of the two of them. "To trace down your location." Mr Brooks replied. "So you guys are going to be a detective, niiiice-alicious." Tara snorted. "There are cameras hidden at the school’s exit – yes, you’re in a school – and around the borders of the island. If we catch you onscreen, trying to escape by sea or to linger around the school, your collar will be detonated." Mr Brooks continued. Now, several students grabbed their collars and gasped. While Harry was trying to pry the collar off, he immediately removed his hands from it, backing off even more. Dora seemed unimpressed while her two sidekicks, Isabella Santos and Kalea Rivera, were holding on to each other and trying not to start crying. Dora paid zero attention to the two of them. Ryan Michael Hawke (boy #11), outgoing and mischievous and a flirt and also Kalea's cousin, was standing next to Layne and whispering something to him, trying to keep Layne calm. "So, is this some sort of sick reality TV show?! Huh?" Ryan shouted."No, other then the formerly mentioned areas we can’t see you and I can assure you that nobody else at home is watching. Your poor parents need to wait and see." Mr Brooks replied. "B-but is there really… really just…just…one?" Jiro stammered in disbelief. "W-what? Jiro, what do you mean with ‘just one’!?" Ankie Fisher (girl #7) stammered while shaking her boyfriend. "Just one survivor." Mr Brooks said, sounding incredibly cold. Now, the students started to scream even more. Irving looked at his brother, Savu, and it clearly made Savu shiver in fear. Jennie was slumped down, sobbing as Lennie continued to lay his eyes on group after group, examining how everyone was responding. From time to time, he checked on Jennie but only to turn to look at someone else just seconds later. "S-so we just…k—" Jennie Baek (girl #4) stammered before her voice died down. "What about our parents? Oh! Oh, a-and what about Mr Marin?" Lennie Baek (boy #3) added, supporting his twin sister. Now, Clyde Gamada (boy #9) stood up, shielding Whitney Kincaid (girl #11) who clearly didn’t feel like being shielded, Harriet Fazer (girl #6) and Jennie and Lennie.Clyde, Whitney, Jennie and Harriet were all model students and in a group together. Lennie was of course with them because of his twin sister. "I don’t get it. How do you think you even get away with this?" Clyde spoke up. He clearly was shaking but decided to act like a leader for his group anyway. "Yeah! How about that, f-cker!" Evan McLachlan (boy #15) shouted from the other side of the classroom."We’re living in a democracy, Barack Obama would never—" Clyde tried to say before Mr Brooks cut him off. "This isn’t about Obama. We’re… well… there’s a growing amount of opponents who want to get back to dictatorship. Who want to teach you little brats a lesson for skipping school, dropping out and creating chaos on the streets and being so annoying and violent." Mr Brooks said. "But-but we’re a good class!" Evan spoke up before looking around, maybe to get some mental support as he was shaking his boots. "Sure some of us aren’t completely ‘pure’ but nobody’s perfect. If you want to get rid of.." Evan stammered a few words before managing to speak up clearly again "...bad people, then why not pick a ‘bad’ class instead?" "Yea, exactly!" Layne supported him, clearly sounding like he was getting his hopes up again.Because everyone was looking at Clyde, Layne and Evan now, they didn’t see Whitney rolling her eyes at Clyde. Secretly, she could just strangle him for taking over her spot as the leader now that the class needed one."Also, if this is supposed to be ‘secret’, then how will it create fear?" Evan added, now seemingly getting into it. "It will be known after this. And youths will be afraid and those programs will carry on as long as it needs." Mr Brooks replied. "You mean as long as it takes for students to be brainwashed and listen to anything the adults say, right?" Ryan coldly spoke."That’s enough! Now, the collars are shock- and waterproof so really, you can’t get rid of them. The aim is to kill and if you don’t kill, expect to be attacked by someone else." Mr Brooks talked over Ryan. "But this isn’t fair! Why do we have to pay for the mistakes that other people made?!" Analee Sewick yelled out. She was the last member of the model students group and holding onto Clyde's arm. "Yeah, she’s totally right, why do we have to pay for what others did? Why not select the ones that actually formed a threat?!" Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Ainsworth (girl #2) now spoke up. "Because this way, it will be even more shocking. Think about it: forty-four very cleaver students with a lot of future who get put into this. Think about how much this will shock the nation." "You’re fighting fire with fire!" Evan hysterically yelled back. "I’m done arguing. I was told to do my job so I’m going to do it." "So that’s it? Six years of us being your students and some of us even having sought your help when we had personal problems mean jack sh-t to you—" Evan stammered while shivering in anger."–watch that language!"But Evan was already getting worked up. "We respected you, man! I originally couldn’t even get into this school because I had such low credits because I’m dyslectic. Remember I was horrible at any language subject at first. But you helped me man. And now you just sold your soul to the f-cking devil for money. Because that’s it, right? Money, and probably sh-tloads of it—" "Shut uuup! This isn’t about money, this is about me doing my job now and my job today is to be the instructor of the Program. Don’t make this any harder on me or yourself then it already is. I still need to explain a couple of rules—" Mr Brooks snapped.He snapped completely. Somehow, he just had to agree with his students but he had too much to lose. And these brats were making it even harder for him."F-ck the rules! This is about a guy..." Evan turned around once more to get the mental support he needed "...whom we respected betraying us! What about Mr Marin, where the hell is he?!" Evan stopped for a moment to gasp for air before sounding incredibly tense. "Is he here too?" "He’s here!" Mr Brooks replied before taking a quick breath. "And he got eliminated for refusing to co-operate, there!" Mr Brooks snapped his finger as a tray with a large body bag was shoved into the classroom. The front of it was unzipped, revealing the horribly mangled face of their former French teacher, Mr Marin. Now, the screaming really started. Lizzie and Harriet immediately grabbed hold of each other, several students backed off while covering their mouths in shock. Kirsten 'Kirsty' Avrahami (girl #3) started to gag as she slumped down and Richard Diallo (boy #8), Layne's older brother who failed a grade immediately covered Layne’s eyes. Jiro pulled Ankie away so she wouldn’t see. Harry Hodgeson (boy #12), the class' coward was throwing up by now, his face being in a shade of light green. Joseph van den Berg (boy #4), Dutch and moved a few years ago to America, a sweet guy and one of Harry's only friends was burying his head in his lap, not wanting to see and rocking back and forth. Samantha and Christine were throwing up as well and Armando had slumped down with Samantha and Christine, mumbling the same thing over and over to himself while grabbing his head. Kenta 'Ken' Nakamura (boy #17), outgoing but short-tempered and always carrying a camcorder with him, who at first had still be filming now dropped his camera and was basically screaming his head off. Tara was clearly trying to stay calm and strong but simply couldn’t and just turned around, sitting down with Armando, Christine and Samantha. Qamra Aden (girl #1) and a bit of a snobby, smart Muslima was crying in Jason Green’s (boy #10), just as snobby and pretty experienced in outdoor life, chest. "Now, you will all start with food, water, a compass, a flashlight, a map and a pen and a randomly assigned weapon, which varies from joke weapons to firearms." Mr Brooks said after getting back the attention on him. "Holy…" Whitney whistled through her teeth. "Y-you’re crazy…g-giving us weapons, doing this—" Harriet stammered. "Now you have seen what we did to anyone causing trouble—" Mr Brooks said.Suddenly Evan ran towards them and shoved him. A few soldiers grabbed him and literally tossed him back towards his classmates, causing him to trip over Kalea who was sitting down with Isabella Santos, crying. "If anyone still causes trouble, we’ll do the same." Mr Brooks threatened. "You bastards! You can’t get away with this! You can’t do this to us! You f-cking bastard! Liar!" Evan howled. "Everyone, shut up!" Mr Brooks shouted."I’m never going to play your stupid game, period!" Evan snapped, being on the brink of tears.He looked at his other classmates, who now looked stunned. "You guys are all with me, right?" He whispered to his classmates, his eyes pleading to get the help he wanted so badly. "If nobody plays, then what can you do, huh?!" he added."So, that means you’ll have to die." Mr Brooks simply replied. By now, he was getting incredibly annoyed. Granted, he was betraying them and of course he had expected chaos but not like this. Evan was leaving him no choice."I-I’d rather die then play by those rules." Evan stammered, shaking uncontrollably. "Are you sure, Evan?" "Go ahead and kill me man! I’m not doing this!" He tried to get people to help him once more, seeming desperate. "Come on, guys, we’re a team! Why aren’t you helping—" He shouted at them, sounding frustrated. "He’s right…we can’t…" Lizzie whispered."I’m not doing this…" Evan spoke with tears in his eyes."Well, it’s against the rules for me to kill." "Fine! But I’ll never play your f-cking game! You can stick that so-called weapon up your ass!" Evan snapped. "But for whiny brats I love to make an exception…" Mr Brooks hissed.He then pulled out a sort of remote and clicked a button. Evan was silent for a moment as suddenly, a beep was heard. Evan reached for his collar and twirled around, his eyes widened. "What’s going on?!" "What’s with his collar?! Sir!" Layne yelled as he noticed the red light starting to flash into Evan's face. Evan now started to run around aimlessly, getting shoved by several of his classmates. Layne stood up now and ran towards the teacher. Richard tried to pull Layne back but Layne was too fast and grabbed hold of Mr Brooks’ hand holding the remote control, trying to pry it out of his hands. "Dude, he was kidding! Just make the beeping stop man, this isn’t funny!" Layne howled, trying to help him. Click. Several assault rifles held by three soldiers were pointed at Layne’s face, ready to fire a bullet through his head. Layne started to shake uncontrollably as he backed off and then slumped down."Sir, stop it!" Lizzie screamed."Just—you scared him enough, now stop it, please…" Kalea now found the courage to speak. "Help…" Evan whispered weakly. He then got shoved away by Irving Damon."I’m not going to get blown up for you being stupid!" Evan ran over towards Kenta who just grabbed his collar and kept on shaking his head. "No…no…if you take it off—" Kenta only managed to stammer."Just make it stop!" Evan screamed in agony. "Evan!" Layne yelled. Layne tried to run towards him but both Richard and Ryan grabbed him as tightly as possible.Evan turned around as the beeping was now incredibly fast. Tara, who was right in front of Evan with her group quickly grabbed Armando and Samantha by one arm and dragged them off right as Evan’s collar exploded. Several pieces of metal flew around as one bit cut through Armando’s shoulder and another piece made a gash in Tara’s right cheek. Samantha was completely covered in Evan’s blood as she backed off immediately, screaming her head off and grabbing her head, crying.Evan’s head flew backwards and landed right in front of Joseph, Manuel Kébé (boy #13 and another geeky friend of Harry), Harry himself and Connor. "F-ck…f-ck…" Connor whispered, not wanting to believe it. "This isn’t…isn’t…like in those games or doctor’s series…" Manuel whispered as well in between heavy breaths. Lizzie was crawled over to Evan’s body and having her arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing. She had had a crush on Evan for half a year now and she had planned to find a good moment on this ‘trip’ to finally tell him and now it was too late. Evan’s headless body had fallen flat forwards and blood was still streaming out, covering the tiles and seeping through the cement that held the tiles together. Harriet pulled herself together to grab Lizzie and drag her away from Evan’s corpse as far as possible. Layne was completely slumped down and screaming but still held by Ryan and Richard. While Richard was only shaking from the aftershock, Ryan was screaming now as well and balled a fist, slamming it onto the floor. "Now, it’s time to start the games." He spoke up. "You can’t just—" Layne stammered, gasping "--Evan just died!" "And just like in a regular game, the remaining players need to move on." "F-ck you, man…" Layne sobbed. "H-how can you be so cold?" Kalea whispered. She, just like Lizzie, had always had a crush on Evan too. "Everyone has two minutes in advance on the next person! It goes by alphabetically listed surnames and it goes boy, girl, boy, girl." Mr Brooks shouted in frustration. "Sir…o-one of our classmates just... just… d-d-died. Please let us grieve for a moment…" Kirsty said, trying to speak through her tears. She was shaking violently as she tried to keep herself together. "No time for that!" "But Sir, just listen to her—" Dylan Yamamoto (boy #23), Kirsty's long term boyfriend spoke up as he tried to comfort her. Mr Brooks now looked at his soldiers and whispered something, shaking his head. Several bullets were fired off. One bullet sliced past Kirsty’s elbow. Another bullet went slightly through Layne’s calf and another one slightly gashed Kalea’s stomach, her position was sideways from Mr Brooks’ point of view.Finally, everything died down. "Boy #1: Connor Abernathy, please step forward to collect your daypack." Connor stepped forwards and was still in shock as he accepted his bag and had his personal bag with him as well. "Good luck. You have two minutes ahead on Qamra Aden." "A…April…Fools…" Connor whispered before leaving. "Girl #1: Qamra Aden." Mr Brooks said when it was time. Qamra was trying to wipe some blood off her shirt and when stepping into the growing pool of Evan’s blood, she screamed and jumped. After that, she left. "Boy #2: Jiro Arai." He spoke up another two minutes later. Jiro just ripped the bag out of the soldier’s hands as he left. Ankie was sobbing and tried to hold onto him as long as possible. "Girl #2: Elizabeth Ainsworth." Lizzie had buried her head in Harriet’s shoulders as she slowly looked up. "Come on girl, it’s not that bad. You can still catch up with the other three and kill them." Mr Brooks sinisterly chuckled at her.Lizzie let out a soft screech as she slowly got up and hugged Harriet once more before walking towards the front. "Boy #3: Lennie Baek." Lennie ran over to pick up his bag and then hurried out of the classroom, ignoring his sister’s sobbing for him. "Girl #3: Kirsten Avrahami." Kirsty seemed to walk around with legs like led. She stopped at Evan’s body for a moment and then gagged again before covering her mouth and running forwards to accept her bag and hurrying out of the classroom, having one hand covering her bleeding elbow. "Boy #4: Joseph van den Berg." Joseph looked up as he whispered something to Manuel and Harry. He seemed to make a cross when heading forwards, whispering something to himself over and over again. "Girl #4: Jennie Baek." Jennie left with her shoulders up high, sobbing. "Boy #5: Irving Damon." Irving seemed unimpressed by the soldiers as he simply ran through the pile of daypacks himself and picked one.After Kate, Simon Daniels (boy #6) and Harriet had left, it was Layne's turn. "Boy #7: Layne Diallo." Layne was completely tense by now as he passed Evan’s body. He looked from Evan’s corpse over to his former teacher and then hurried to rip a bag out of the soldier’s hand and turned to the teacher once more. "F-ck you, man…" He whispered.He turned around to run out but with a slight limp because of the cut in his leg. "Girl #8: Samantha Fitzpatrick." Samantha was still trying to somehow get some blood off herself and had used the back of her coat she wore over her school uniform to clean her face with. She was crying as she left. "Boy #9: Clyde Gamada." Clyde looked at several of his classmates and then did something incredibly stupid but brave as well."I’ll be waiting." Clyde whispered. "Girl #9: Dora Harris." Dora only gave a fake smile to her fellow students before leaving. Jason and Melinda Jameson (girl #10), who was a cold-hearted girl and a friend of Jason's and Qamra's left quietly. "Boy #11: Ryan Michael Hawke." Ryan hugged Randall before going. "Girl #11: Whitney Kincaid." Whitney smirked as she greedily accepted her bag."May the best man or woman win." Whinney spoke as she smirked at the fellow classmates left. "Boy #12: Harry Hodgeson." Harry was shaking and ran so fast towards the front that he slipped over some of Evan’s blood. He smacked down and immediately got up, crying before grabbing his bag and running out. "Girl #12: Eurydice Kwan." Eurydice Kwan, Layne's sort of girlfriend and seen as an independant tomboy was only shaking her head as she left. "Boy #13: Manuel Kébé." Manuel was holding his personal bag tightly against his chest while going to the front. He lifelessly accepted his bag which he almost dropped because of the weight, he was far from a strong guy. He then left." Girl #13: Christine ‘Sunshine’ Larson." Christine was still crying and gagged again when passing Evan." Boy #14: Armando La Fata." Armando had pulled out some tissues by now and covered his arm with it before walking to the front. Normally, what he did would seem like acting but now it was completely real."You’ll pay. I don’t know how but you’ll pay for this. I swear!" Armando dramatically yelled out as he pointed his finger at the soliders and then his former teacher."Very amusing, now go." Mr Brooks told him.Armando left. Girl #14: Erin Lennon and girl #15: Tamara Lewis and boy #16: Jack Lawson all left quickly. "Girl #16: Tara Nelson." Tara was still holding her cheek as she accepted her bag."Listen, you male-trick. You cut my face; you’re not getting away with this." Tara sniffed. She then left. Kenta, girl #17: Violette Petrov, boy #18: Joey Rodriguez, girl #18: Isabella del Piero and boy #19: Savu Sesay Damon, Irving's adopted brother all left quickly as well. "Girl #19: Kalea Rivera." Kalea was holding her stomach and had some blood running down, having dripped onto her bare legs that stuck under the skirt of her school uniform. She grabbed the bag and first jabbed it – very lightly, she was rather weak by now – against her teacher’s chest before going. Boy #20: Willie Seung, Isabella Santos and boy #21: Brent Smith followed shortly after. "Girl #21: Analee Sewick. The last girl to leave and since according to the Programs in Japan, the girls have the odds against them, you may pick one more bag." Mr Brooks happily exclaimed to the last girl to leave.Analee just let the soldiers wrap two shoulderbands attached to a daypack around her shoulder before going. EXT. SCHOOL – BORDER OF F7/E7 Isabella Santos was running away, brawling like a baby. She just wanted to go home but she knew she’d probably never see her family again. She’d never get married, she’d never see her older brother graduate from college and getting that diploma as a surgeon. She’d never get kids leave alone seeing them graduate. She had always wanted to start a family even though she seemed very wild. She partied every weekend and then got so drunk she’d end up in bed with another stranger she picked up at that club. She wasn’t exactly the best student in class and the stress from getting bad grades and a more and more patronizing look from her parents when coming home with D’s and E’s made her want to forget about it. She wanted to get rid of the stress and she did it by going out to party until late at night, together with Kalea and Dora.She knew that a lot of people in class called her a whore. Hell, the other Isabella who was mostly referred to as Izzy in her class was a slut as well but while Izzy mostly stuck to the single guys, Isabella deep down regretted having had sex with a few taken guys as well. One of them even had been engaged but it hadn’t stopped her from wanting to have fun. She knew that little girls in school trusted her and saw her as a boyfriend stealer. Hell, it was why she was friends with Dora, none of the nice girls wanted to be friends with her, afraid that she’d steal their boyfriend as well. Isabella S. was crying even more now, knowing that people would want to go for her first. The girls would probably play along with their grudges against her and that meant she’d get attacked a lot.She moved forwards while running through her bag and pulling out her weapon, which was a simple metal pole. She closed her fingers around it, praying to herself that she wouldn’t run into anyone violent. By now, Randall Stephens (boy #22) would be out. She smiled lightly to herself. Randall wasn’t too bad, she thought. Even though he and her had rarely talked, she liked his smile and it made her feel warm inside. Maybe…maybe she should wait for him. He would give her chance. He was that kind of guy. She was glad that her number was far away from Connor’s. She wouldn’t know what to do when she’d run into him. They had dated and basically, she had cheated on him and she somehow just felt that it would come and bite her back in the ass. And deep down inside, she knew she deserved it. But not like this. Not by getting killed by a person she shared classes with for so long. Not by someone she trusted.Suddenly, she heard a noise coming in front of her. She tightened the grip on her pole."W-who’s there?!" She squealled.Simon Daniels appeared from the shadows, holding up a weapon that seemed like a Samurai sword. It shone in the moonlight – it was almost midnight by now. "Sinners…" Simon whispered. "Simon, I-I know you probably don’t trust me but—but please let me pass—" "Sinners!" Simon said a little louder. "I know I did some terrible things but I-I don’t want to die!" She cried back at him. "Whores don’t deserve a second chance." Simon hissed.He's quoting a f-cking movie...I can't believe it... she thought. "Simon, please!" She begged. "The Lord picked me as the Chosen One to get rid of the Sinners and send them over to Hell. You… you were a whore. You slept with anything that was masculine and you didn’t care if they had a girlfriend or not." Simon spoke. "I-I know but please—" Isabella S. pleaded."You kissed me at last school dance…you knew I loved you but you decided to just play with me. And now…" Simon laughed "I’m playing with you."Isabella screamed as she started to run off but because he had a Katana, Simon’s reach was far. The tip of the Katana sliced straight through Isabella’s back, causing her to fall flat forwards, crying. She started to crawl away but the pain in her back was too big. She had dropped her pole and it had rolled out of her reach."Simon, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just let me go, pleaaaase!!!" She howled.Simon stopped in front of her as Isabella tried to get up. Simon simply shoved her with the Katana, now making her fall on her back. She felt the dirt entering her open wound and cringed in pain. Isabella saw how he rose up the Katana. Instinctively, she rolled off and the Katana missed her. Isabella S. extended her leg that was the closest to Simon’s body and kicked his shin. She then crawled up but got grabbed with one arm by Simon, who put the blade against her throat. Isabella S. planted her elbow backwards, making the two of them roll over with Isabella S. on top of Simon, her back on his chest. The blade then sliced through her throat, cutting it open with little effort. Blood started to spray out as Simon kicked Isabella’s dying body off him. Isabella was lying on her back, twitching and blood bubbling out of her mouth. Then, she died, with her eyes wide open in shock. Simon didn’t seem to bother having blood on him as he heard something from behind him. He then started to run off. The moonlight reflected on him and his Katana.From a distance, Dylan watched Simon – who seemed to be covered in blood – run off from something. While he really wanted to go and find Kirsty and his friends, his curiosity got the upper hand. Because Simon had been covered in blood, he feared the worst, getting a hollow feeling inside his body as he approached.Isabella S.' body was still bleeding even though she was most definitely dead. Dylan didn’t really know what to do, he could only stare. He couldn’t believe that a guy from his class had done this. Had simply chosen to just take someone else’s life. And it was such an ugly death as well. Dylan, after some doubts, knelt down and then closed Isabella S.' eyes so she looked a little more peaceful. Then, he started to struggle as he tried to get Isabella out of her coat. After two or three minutes, he finally had it done – Isabella wasn’t fat or anything but a body weighed a lot – and he covered up her body, carefully making sure that the coat especially covered up her throat wound.Then, he continued to walk. He needed to find his friends and Kirsty even more now. He needed to warn them about Simon. He needed to find them before Simon would. 42 students remaining